Spur of the moment
by bithnic
Summary: Driving his car in the outer parts of Tokyo on a stormy night, Darien decides to tell Serena how he feels about her. But how to say it? One shot, please read and review!


**Spur of the moment**

_Driving his car in the outer parts of Tokyo on a stormy night, Darien decides to tell Serena how he feels about her. But how to say it?_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The rain was heavy, heavier than usual as Darien drove his car in the outer parts of Tokyo city. His head was full of thoughts, his heart heavy and lonely.

_'Why am I feeling like this?'_ he thought to himself as his car slid slightly against the wet road. _'I can't ever remember a feeling like this. It hurts to breath, my heart is aching with a pain I've never experienced and Meat-ball head is the only thing on my mind. Her pretty blue eyes keep me distracted.'_

Darien slammed on the breaks at the sight of a deer stuck in the middle of the road, frozen from the headlights. The car went flying across the wet road as Darien tried to control the car with all of his might as he clutched and turned the steering wheel.

The car came to a stoop with a screech, throwing Darien back into his seat hard. For a moment it seemed that he couldn't breath. His heart was hammering loudly in his chest, the noise the only thing he could hear in his ears. All of a sudden his lungs began to beg for air. Darien let out a gasp, letting as much oxygen flow through him as possible. His head was spinning at the thought that he could have just been killed, that this could have just been the end of his life.

_'Serena'_

His body flowed full with oxygen as his heart rate decreased as his body was no longer starved of precious air.

_'This feeling…'_

"I love her" he said allowed in the silence of his own car. He looked in the back seat just to make sure that no one was there and that no one else except himself had heard him announce his love for her. He began to relax at the thought that he was the only one that knew.

Darien got the car started again, a little fearful of the same thing happening again. The last thing he wanted was to end his life before he told her how much she meant to him. But how to say it?

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Roses? No, too original. I need something that will sweep her off her feet"

He sat in his car outside of her two story house. It was close to midnight now and the only light that was left on in the house was the light from her room. He didn't know this for sure, he had never been in her house, but something told him that it was her room, that he was right.

He could see her figure in the distance. She was nothing more than a figure of graceful silhouette, her long hair and bodily curves defining her feature in a way he had never looked upon her before. He could almost swear that from his car that he could smell her sweet perfume of roses. Perhaps she too was a romantic.

Darien swung the car door open and stepped out, silently closing and locking the door behind him. He made his way forward towards the house, looking for a way in. At first there seemed to be none, until he spotted a railing heading straight towards the balcony of Serena's room.

_'Much like Romeo and Juliet' _he thought. _'I'll be your Romeo my darling Juliet'_

His hand grabbed the railing as the light in Serena's room turned off. His cursed silently under his breath as he started climbing. Every now and then he would be clawed at or scratched by what seemed to be a rose thorn. But no wound was too serious, nothing to stop him from seeing his beloved.

In time he reached the balcony as he tumbled over the side with a loud thud. He got to his feet quickly and let himself into the room. His voice was weak and his hands were trembling from fear.

"Serena?" he asked softly.

He stood silently for a moment before a soft murmur emerged. Only the light of the moonlight showed him the inside of the room.

Her voice was sweet and innocent. "Who's there? Is it Tuxedo Mask?"

Darien couldn't help but smile as he followed the sound of her voice. She was lying in bed, under the covers half asleep. A small smile seemed to have emerged from the name 'Tuxedo Mask'.

He brushed a piece of hair off of her face and admired her beauty as she slept. No wonder he was in love with her, she was an angel. Gently he brushed a small portion of her hair with his hand as he made soothing noises.

"Serena my love, you have no idea how much you mean to me"

Gently he kissed her and pulled back to look at her radiant beauty. He kissed her again and again and found himself shocked when she kissed him back, half asleep. He kissed her forehead, her hand, her cheek and again her lips before he got to his feet and turned back to the way he had entered.

Her eyes fluttered upon at this moment as the kisses had stopped.

"Darien?"

He froze, only inches away from his escape.

"Darien, is that you?"

He turned to face her, a little bedazzled that now of all times she had chosen to awaken.

"Yes Serena, it's me"

In the moonlight he could see her push back her bed covers and get to her feet, silently tip-toeing towards him. She was shy, and blushing slightly as they stood close together for a while. Neither said anything, they each just looked into the others eyes.

No words were needed. A simple kiss broke the silence as their lips touched in a romantic embrace.

"Serena, I love you"

Her blushing seemed to say it all as Darien again thought to himself with a grin on his face _'Perhaps she does feel the same way about me.'_


End file.
